gotenfanboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith in a boy
=Faith in a Boy= Faith in a Boy is the sixteenth [[|episode]] of the [[|Cell Games Saga]] and the one hundred eighty-first overall episode in the uncut version [[|Dragon Ball Z]] series. The original Japanese title is "Saikyo o Tsugu Mono... Sono Na ha Gohan". The episode first aired on April 14, 1993. Its original American air date was December 6, 2000. Summae Gohan enters the ring Goku has given up. Everyone is in shock including Cell. Goku says that coming in to the fight he wasn't sure whether he could win or not but now he knows he cannot. He says he has learned more about himself and what he should strive for. He thanks [[|Perfect Cell]] for showing him this. Perfect Cell says that if Goku is truly giving up then he will wreak havoc on the planet. Goku says no, that there is one more person he has to fight. He says that the person he will fight is even stronger than him. After some talking and more incoherent nonsense form [[|Mr. Satan]] (Hercule), Goku names [[|Gohan]] as his successor. Everyone is once again in shock. Thoughts of "He's crazy!", "What does he think he's doing?", and "Gohan can't fight Cell!" abound. Gohan can't believe it. Goku goes to his son and tells him that he can do it. He points out that he had no trouble at all keeping up with the speed of the fight and that he thought Goku was holding back because he was comparing Goku's power level to his own. So Gohan throws down his shoulder pads and heads to the desert floor. There is some more babble from Mr. Satan and the gang. Goku then asks [[|Krillin]] for a [[|Senzu Bean]]. Instead of taking it himself, he tosses it to Perfect Cell. He says that he needs to take it or it wouldn't be fair. Perfect Cell laughs and says he will take the bean and that Goku has just sealed his son's fate. He takes the bean and goes back to full power. Then Gohan powers up in a very cool display ending with bright energy beams coming into him. All the Z Warriors are in shock. The main thought being "He is more powerful than I thought possible." Perfect Cell says to himself that maybe it will be better than he thought. Perfect Cell and Gohan go at it and Gohan holds his own for a while. Then Perfect Cell pumps it up a notch and pummels Gohan into the ground. Gohan gets up, smiles, and wipes the blood from his lip. The others thinks Gohan is going to get wasted and wonders why Goku would do such a thing. The episode ends. cel ssj gohan2.png cel ssj gohan3.png cel ssj gohan4.png cel ssj gohan5.png cel ssj gohan6.png cel ssj gohan7.png cel ssj gohan8.png cel ssj gohan9.png cel ssj gohan10.png cel ssj gohan11.png cel ssj gohan12.png cell kick gohan in the stomach agian.png cell grabs gohan by the shirt agian.png cell grabs gohan by the shirt agian2.png cell grabs gohan by the shirt agian3.png cell grabs gohan by the shirt.png cell kicks gohan in the stomach aigan.png cell kicks gohan in the stomach.png cell punchs gohan i.png cell punchs gohan in the stomach.png cell punchs gohan in the motuh.png cell punchs gohan in the face.png cell punchs gohan in the motuh2.png cell punchs gohan in the motuh3.png cell punchs gohan in the motuh4.png gohan knocked in to rock wall.png gohan knocked in to rock wall2.png gohan knocked in to rock wall3.png ssj gohan eyes turn witite.png ssj gohan get his head steped on.png ssj gohan get his head steped on2.png ssj gohan kncoked throw rocks.png Cel ssj gohan.png Category:Fights Category:DBZ Category:DBZ Episode